1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a method of forming bumps used in a semiconductor device fabricating process, and more particularly, to a method of forming bumps connected to a pad of a semiconductor chip via electroplating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices having circuit units formed in silicon substrates, such as a DRAM, a flash memory, a system LSI (Large Scale Integration circuit) device, etc., extend the function of an internal circuit to external electronic devices via pads. In the related art, such a pad of a semiconductor device is generally connected to an external printed circuit board (PCB) via wire bonding. However, along with miniaturization of semiconductor devices, increases in processing speeds of semiconductor devices, and increases in the number of input and output signals with respect to semiconductor chips, a structure in which a pad of a semiconductor chip is directly connected to a PCB via a pad formed on the pad is generally employed. Generally, currently known methods of forming bumps on a semiconductor chip include a vacuum deposition method, an electroplating method, a solder jetting method, etc.